Cita
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: AU. Por fin el más ferviente deseo de Juvia se ha vuelto realidad. ¡Gray le pidió una cita! Y ella, obviamente acepto gustosa, pero esa tarde tendría que aprender, que si quería una feliz familia a su lado necesitaba dejar de fantasear tanto. O muchos malentendidos vendrían. —Gruvia.


Primer no Angst que escribo de estos dos en mi corta y poco interesante vida, representa mi situación actual (?) Así que regocíjense con mi sentimiento compartido con Juvia xD

******Disclaimer aplicado:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima.

* * *

"**CITA".**

Juvia no cabía en su felicidad. Era tan grande, que bien podría llegar de aquí a la próxima ciudad, o quizá más lejos. No, definitivamente más lejos.

Desde hacia una hora o dos no paraba de saltar y correr de un lado a otro de su habitación, a pesar de las quejas de su hermano Gajeel. A ella poco le importaba si lo molestaba, ¡nada arruinaría su buen humor!

¿Y cómo podría? Si su amor platónico, y dueño de sus ataques cardiacos, sonrojos y una que otra fantasía erótica -no mucho, después de todo se desmayaba fácil- le había hablado. Si, Gray Fullbuster había gastado su valiosa saliva solo para hablarle.

¡A ELLA! De las menos populares en el instituto, una acosadora no oficial y chica con extraños ataques de bipolaridad. Por fin su buena vibra e incesantes pensamientos para que él se percatara de su existencia funcionaban. Porque ese mismo día, el muchacho de cabellos azabaches le dirigió la palabra y no cualquiera, le pidió una cita. ¡Joder, tenía una cita con uno de los más deseados hombres de la academia Fairy Tail!

Al principio no se lo creyó, Juvia pensaba que era otra de sus imposibles fantasías, incluso se pellizco varias veces. Pero no, era real. Y no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera gritar a los cuatro vientos un alegre: ¡Gray-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Antes de salir corriendo del pasillo, con un rastro de polvo detrás, y olvidando, que tenía clase. Las prefectas tuvieron que llevársela de nuevo al salón, en contra de su voluntad.

Si, fue un momento muy bochornoso pero ahora daba igual. Todo lo malo daba igual.

Porque por fin, después de tanto sufrir en silencio, podría estar con él. Y en una bella cita. ¡Ja, que las envidiosas se mueran de envidia! Pensaba con orgullo.

E incluso ya tenía su futuro planeado: pasearían por la ciudad, comerían un helado o dos, irían al cine aunque las películas actuales eran todo un fiasco, platicarían y platicarían, y para ese entonces, Gray posiblemente ya se habría dado cuenta de lo linda que es, y querría repetir esa cita, una y otra vez, hasta oficialmente ser novios. Y entonces, unos años después le propondría matrimonio y se casarían y mudarían a una mansión cerca de la playa para vivir felizmente el resto de su existencia junto a 30 hijos o más -todavía no definía un número exacto- hasta morir, y ser enterrados en un ataúd compartido y luego ir a cielo o algo parecido y comer estrellas al momento de profesar su amor eterno…

Era perfecto. Simple y llanamente perfecto. Tanto, que al estar pérdida en sus delirios de enamorada chillando de la emoción y ahogando uno que otro suspiro, la peli azul no se percato de que su celular vibraba incesantemente por un nuevo mensaje. Uno enviado por su amado, junto a otros catorce.

Gray ya llevaba 30 minutos -como mínimo- esperando afuera de su casa, y sin saber nada de ella. ¿Se habría olvidado de la cita?, no, Juvia no era así. Pero después de enviar quince mensajes y no recibir respuesta alguna hasta alguien como él podía desesperarse. De seguro no estaba en casa, o se encontraba dormida, quizá ya se había fugado con otro hombre… ¡CON LYON!

_Maldito bastardo_, pensó. Ya que a final de cuentas Gray no hubiera invitado a la Lockser a una cita de no ser porque su fastidioso amigo dijo que era poco hombre para ella, mientras él no. Había lastimado su orgullo de hombre y ahora, Juvia lastimaba unos sentimientos que ni sabía que tenía. ¡Ese definitivamente no era su día!

Al diablo, no iba a esperar más. Ni que él hubiera querido tanto salir con ella… bueno, sí. Pero ya estaba harto. Por lo que no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces, camino de regreso a su auto y partió. Con una pequeña vocecilla en su cabeza repitiéndole "Debiste esperar un poco más".

.

Ya después de calmarse, aunque fuera un poco, Juvia dejo de gritar y soñar despierta para por fin arreglarse y maquillarse cuando en un mero impulso vio de reojo la hora que marcaba su reloj de pared de _Snoopy_. Su quijada se abrió desmesuradamente, y durante un par de segundos solo el tic, tac del reloj fue la única señal de vida en el cuarto.

¡ERA UNA BROMA DE MAL GUSTO! La hora que acordaron ocurrió hace 35 minutos. 35 largos minutos… solo… sin ella… esperando…

Juvia corrió como un huracán hacia el buró donde estaba su celular, abriéndolo sin cuidado y rogándole al cielo internamente que no fuera demasiado tarde, el cielo la ignoro. Había recibido quince mensajes de Gray, uno seguido del otro…

"Juvia ya llegué"

"Juvia, ¿no vas a venir?"

"Juviaaaaaa~ Si te molesto, mejor me voy"

"Oí Juvia, ¿estás ahí?"

"¿Este no es otro número? Qué diablos, que pregunta tan estúpida"

"¡JUVIA! SI NO VIENES AHORA NO TE VUELVO A HABLAR"

"Olvida el mensaje anterior"

"¡Juvia no me ignores!"

"¿Estás con Lyon?…"

"¡Yo soy mejor que el tarado de Lyon Juvia!, ¡No me cambies por él!"

"No te preocupes, seré tu padrino de bodas si esto es lo que quieres"

Y empeoraban. Cada uno era más deprimente que el anterior, ¿ella con Lyon? ¡¿De dónde sacaba eso?!

Ella solo tenía ojos para él, solo suspiraba por él, solo lo amaba a él, solo quería tener citas con él y ahora… su tan añorada cita… su futuro feliz pintado con un 'Y vivieron felices por siempre'… todo se había perdido.

_Y ya no tiene remedio_, pensaba afligida y moqueando de tanto llorar, al punto de inundar su habitación y la contigua -curiosamente la de Gajeel-. A ver si un día de esos aprendía de una buena vez, que si quería que su cita ideal se cumpliera, debía dejar de fantasear tanto.

Y Gajeel iba a ayudarla con eso, ya estaba harto de secar sus cosas con cada arranque de depresión de su 'adorable' hermanita. ¡Estúpidas citas fallidas! Él no tenía la culpa de nada.

**#FIN**

* * *

I know, carece de sentido común por completo ;w; Pero como dije arriba es mi situación actual. Obvio no en cita, (ya quisiera yo LOL) pero lo más típico de típico es que por andar en las nubes dejamos pasar las -posiblemente- mejores situaciones de nuestra vida. Y hay terceros, cofcofGajeelcofcof xDD

Abrazos y besos llenos de Fluffy para ustedes~

¿Review?


End file.
